


Ladies (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Dreamhunter, F/F, Family Dinners, Friendship, Girl Power, Hunter Claire Novak, One Big Happy Family, Sisterhood, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wayward Daughters (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Une plainte frustrée échappa ses lèvres tandis qu’elle ouvrait la portière pour descendre de la voiture. Sa hanche la faisait souffrir depuis que ce fantôme l’avait projetée au travers d’une vitrine et son avant-bras était entaillé sur dix bons centimètres à cause des bouts de verres. Ses quelques égratignures lui donnaient un petit air rebelle qui ne lui déplaisait pas, certes, mais il fallait vraiment qu’elle pense à vérifier que son pansement à l’épaule n’ait pas glissé. Elle aurait détesté avoir affaire à une infection maintenant et rajouter aux cicatrices déjà présentes sur son corps. Elle n’était pas particulièrement obsédée par son apparence, mais Kaia, elle l’aurait remarqué, et elle aurait eu affaire à une autre leçon de morale.[Suptober, jour 13]
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Ladies (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Je suis plutôt contente de cet OS et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire du point de vue de Claire, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ! Merci encore à Noémie pour ses fidèles corrections :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Une plainte frustrée échappa ses lèvres tandis qu’elle ouvrait la portière pour descendre de la voiture. Sa hanche la faisait souffrir depuis que ce fantôme l’avait projetée au travers d’une vitrine et son avant-bras était entaillé sur dix bons centimètres à cause des bouts de verres. Ses quelques égratignures lui donnaient un petit air rebelle qui ne lui déplaisait pas, certes, mais il fallait vraiment qu’elle pense à vérifier que son pansement à l’épaule n’ait pas glissé. Elle aurait détesté avoir affaire à une infection maintenant et rajouter aux cicatrices déjà présentes sur son corps. Elle n’était pas particulièrement obsédée par son apparence, mais Kaia, elle l’aurait remarqué, et elle aurait eu affaire à une autre leçon de morale.

Claire avait enchaîné au moins quatre chasses d’affilée dans les états entourant Sioux Falls avant de revenir à la maison au volant de sa voiture. Pour être honnête, elle aurait très bien pu continuer sur cette autre enquête dans le Montana — un nid de vampires si elle ne se trompait pas —, mais Jody lui avait rappelé qu’ils avaient prévu de fêter l’anniversaire de Donna en famille et la jeune fille n’avait pas pu refuser. Donna n’était pas seulement une bonne amie de sa mère adoptive, c’était surtout un membre important de sa famille. Être présente à son anniversaire était la moindre des choses à ses yeux. Pour ce qui était du cadeau, elle avait réussi à dégoter un panier garni de vins français ainsi qu’une boule à neige du mont Rushmore dans la boutique d’un motel pour venir agrémenter la collection de Donna.

Donc, oui, elle avait rapidement conclu sa dernière chasse et avait roulé une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu’à _la maison_. Un peu d’aspirine et elle serait de nouveau d’attaque, elle le savait. Claire ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de prendre des vacances ou même de faire une pause alors elle avalerait un antidouleur quelconque s’accorderait une bonne nuit de sommeil et voilà. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que remettre les pieds devant le porche de la maison de Jody soulageait déjà son corps meurtri.

Elle avait pris le temps de décharger ses deux sacs de voyage de son coffre avant d’aller frapper énergiquement à la porte blanche qu’elle connaissait si bien. Claire avait remarqué les autres voitures dans l’allée menant au garage, notamment celle de Donna et d’Alex garés là. Sa propre jeep dépassait presque sur le trottoir tellement l’allée était encombrée. Presque. Son attention fut reportée sur la porte lorsqu’elle entendit de l’agitation à l’intérieur.

En un rien de temps, le battant de la porte pivotait pour laisser apparaître Jody et son grand sourire maternel. Ses cheveux de plus en plus grisonnants rappelaient à Claire les années qui passaient, mais rien ne semblait altérer la chaleur que cette femme diffusait autour d’elle. Cependant, Claire eut à peine le temps de lui rendre un sourire que celui de Jody s’affaissait déjà à la vue du sien tuméfié. Prévisible.

Jody sembla comme coupée dans son élan. Elle détailla le visage de sa _fille_ , chercha ses mots, se rabroua… Puis, finalement, elle décida de soupirer et de secouer gentiment la tête, un fin sourire réprobateur aux lèvres.

\- "J’espère au moins que la saloperie qui a croisé ton chemin est dans un pire état jeune fille." Dit-elle en s’approchant pour enfin l’enlacer.

Claire fit claquer sa langue avec amusement tout en rendant l’étreinte à Jody d’une main, l’autre étant occupée avec un sac.

\- "Une saloperie ? Quelle saloperie ?" Taquina-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel durant l’embrassade.

Jody sourit davantage, de ce petit sourire fier bien qu’inquiet qui était si bien connu des mères, avant de s’éloigner. Claire avait finalement un pied dans la maison quand une tornade de cheveux noirs surgit de la cuisine pour venir lui frapper l’épaule.

\- "Aïe !" S’exclama Claire en lâchant son sac sur le sol pour venir protéger son muscle désormais endolori.

Alex haussa un sourcil en retour et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d’un air accusateur.

\- "Ça va pas non !" Grogna Claire en se massant l’épaule. "T’as oublié de prendre tes pilules aujourd’hui ou quoi ?

\- Claire Novak." Répondit Alex comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendu. "Toujours là à me donner du boulot pendant mes jours de repos." Elle pointa du doigt les écorchures sur le visage de Claire avant de prendre sa main pour examiner son bras.

Claire protesta encore tout en récupérant son bras. Il fallait automatiquement qu’elle en passe par là, à chaque fois c’était la même chose. Elle devait subir l’inquiétude de Jody et les sermons d’Alex ou même de Patience avant de pouvoir vraiment se poser quelque part dans la maison. Évidemment, elle protestait à chaque fois, mais Claire ne pouvait cacher bien longtemps le sentiment de reconnaissance que faisait naître une telle préoccupation pour sa santé. Moqueuse, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

\- "Ne fais pas comme si tu n’adorais pas pratiquer tes leçons sur ma magnifique personne Jones." Elle lui fit un clin d’œil sarcastique, ce à quoi Alex leva les yeux au ciel non sans l’ombre d’un sourire.

\- "Je vais chercher des pansements propres. Va poser tes fesses toutes plates dans le canapé, je reviens." Ordonna Alex avant de monter les escaliers sans un regard de plus.

Claire lui répondit par un doigt d’honneur qu’elle ne vit pas et Jody la reprit immédiatement tout en emmenant déjà ses sacs dans le vestibule. Tandis qu’Alex montait pour disparaître dans la salle de bain, elle croisa Patience qui descendait avec quelques livres dans les bras et Claire allait finir par croire qu’elle était née avec ces fichus bouquins greffés sur les mains. Claire lui fit un signe en V avec ses doigts pour la saluer.

\- "Oh." Sourit simplement Patience en arrivant en bas des escaliers. "J’en déduis que ta dernière chasse n’était pas de tout repos." Dit-elle avec compassion.

Elle resta à une certaine distance, mais Claire avait fini par apprendre que ce n’était pas par apathie. Patience n’était pas particulièrement fan des contacts rapprochés et Claire pouvait tout à fait faire avec. Elle n’était pas vraiment versée dans les marques d’affection non plus, elle faisait juste des exceptions avec certaines personnes comme Jody ou Donna — il était de toute façon impossible de ne pas entrer en contact avec Donna —.

\- "Les quatre dernières tu veux dire." Soupira Claire tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Ici, tout le monde était en chaussons, ordre de la maîtresse de maison pour ne pas salir son travail méticuleux. "Et je ne te parle même pas de la qualité du dernier motel dans lequel j’ai dormi. Être chasseuse, c’est comme être une rock star super badass, mais avec l’argent et la célébrité en moins. Ça craint grave."

À ces mots, Patience haussa un sourcil amusé et regarda autour d’elle. Lorsqu’elle s’était assurée que Jody était retournée dans la cuisine — d’où s’élevait une certaine agitation maintenant que Claire y prêtait attention —, elle baissa la voix et lui glissa à l’oreille tout en passant près d’elle :

\- "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te débloquer une autre carte de crédit. Essaye au moins de choisir un motel qui met des chocolats sous l’oreiller la prochaine fois."

Claire sourit et regarda Patience s’éloigner vers le salon. _Voilà, elle s’en souvenait maintenant_. C’est pour ça qu’elle aimait revenir à la maison de temps en temps, car elle aimait ressentir cette douce chaleur venir lui chatouiller les côtes de l’intérieur. Peu importe qu’elle soit là depuis deux minutes ou deux semaines, et peu importe qu’elle ait disparu pendant des mois sur les routes, elle se sentait toujours intégrée et utile lorsqu’elle revenait.

Constatant qu’Alex n’était toujours pas revenue, Claire décida de se rendre dans la cuisine d’où provenait désormais distinctement la voix consternée de Donna. Lorsqu’elle tourna à l’angle du couloir menant dans la pièce, Claire fut accueillie par un spectacle assez inhabituel. Donna ouvrait toutes les fenêtres de la cuisine tandis que Jody avait enfilé des gants pour sortir ce qui semblait être des biscuits carbonisés du four. De la fumée s’échappait en grandes goulées dudit four et embrumait progressivement la cuisine et ce fût à ce moment que Claire remarqua Kaia debout sur une chaise à tousser tout en essayant de désactiver le détecteur de fumé avant qu’il ne prenne vie.

\- "J’admets !" S’exclama Donna tout en ouvrant la dernière fenêtre avant de faire de l’air avec un torchon. Elle portait un tablier si vert fluo qu’il aurait rendu tout ouvrier jaloux et Claire en avait presque mal aux yeux. "Peut-être que j’ai mal lu le temps de cuisson, mais, ma parole Jody-o, tu arrives à lire ce qui est écrit dans ton livre de cuisine ? C’est d’un microscope dont j’aurais besoin pour déchiffrer ça !

\- Ou de lunettes !" Rétorqua Jody en jetant directement le reste de cookie dans l’évier avant d’activer le robinet. "Admets surtout que tu deviens vieille Don." Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- "Mais pas encore assez vieille pour te botter le- Oh, salut ma chérie !" S’écria Donna en remarquant enfin Claire qui avançait prudemment dans la cuisine en agitant sa main devant son visage.

\- "Salut Donna." Répondit-elle en étouffant un toussotement, bien que la fumée commençait enfin à se dissiper grâce aux fenêtres ouvertes.

Claire eut cependant à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration que Donna avait déjà parcouru la distance les séparant pour l’attirer dans une étroite accolade. Le shérif était comme ça, enthousiaste et démonstrative avec tout et tout le monde, l’exact opposé de ce que Claire était la majeure partie du temps. Mais toutes s’accordaient à dire que Donna était leur étincelle de joie plus qu’indispensable dans un quotidien majoritairement cruel, Claire incluse.

Finalement, Donna relâcha son étreinte et Claire lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant dont elle avait le secret en remarquant le regard inquiet de son amie.

\- "Sans blague !" Donna fit une moue en prenant le visage de Claire entre ses mains, inspectant ses blessures. "Voilà pourquoi on a besoin de plus de cookies dans cette maison. Jodes, prête-moi tes lunettes."

À ces mots, Claire entendit distinctement Jody grogner près de l’évier.

\- "Oui madame." Répondit Jody en passant près de Donna avant de lui claquer les fesses pour plaisanter. "Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas y mettre le feu non plus."

Donna adopta une expression incrédule et moqueuse qui devait certainement dire "est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?" avant d’embrasser Claire une dernière fois et de suivre Jody dans l’entrée. Alors seulement, Claire put se concentrer sur la dernière personne présente dans cette cuisine et non pas des moindres.

Kaia venait de descendre de sa chaise avec le détecteur de fumée dans les mains, un fin sourire réjoui sur le bord des lèvres. Claire lui rendit et un silence s’installa entre les deux jeunes filles, pas une n’osant s’approcher de l’autre. Malgré tout, ce n’était pas un moment inconfortable, il était simplement question de profiter des retrouvailles de l’autre avec cette pudeur insolite qui faisait battre timidement leurs cœurs.

Claire aurait pu dire le moment précis où Kaia remarqua ses blessures lorsque la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se mordit doucement la lèvre d’inquiétude. Elle changea se balança d’un pied à l’autre, étrangement mal à l’aise de causer tant de soucis à Kaia d’un coup.

\- "Tu vois que tu as besoin de moi durant les chasses." Plaisanta doucement Kaia en faisant un signe sur tête au bras blessé de Claire. "Je devrais peut-être t’accompagner pour la prochaine fois."

Claire secoua la tête, amusée.

\- "Je m’en sors très bien, ce n’est pas grand-chose." Dit-elle d’un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Alors Kaia haussa un sourcil désabusé et prit le temps de poser le détecteur de fumée sur la table avant de venir se planter devant Claire.

\- "Vas-y, dis que tu ne veux pas de moi tant que tu y es. Je t’écoute." Chuchota Kaia.

Cette fois, ce fut à Claire de se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un rire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour éviter à sa petite amie de dire davantage de bêtises, elle l’embrassa doucement sur le coin de lèvres avant de prendre sa main. Lorsqu’elle s’éloigna, Kaia avait cette étincelle de joie pure dans les yeux qui alimentèrent le feu grandissant dans la poitrine de Claire.

Toutes deux revinrent dans le salon main dans la main dans l’aisance la plus totale et aidèrent les autres à mettre la table, non sans qu’Alex ait appliqué les premiers soins à Claire. La maison respirait d’une agitation familiale qui n’était pas rare chez Jody et c’était un sentiment à part que de se sentir complètement intégrée dans cette machinerie. Les discussions étaient naturelles, bienveillantes et bien que Claire appréciait aller sauver le monde, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de toujours revenir ici. C’était son point de chute, son refuge.

Les ventres commençaient doucement à gronder lorsque Alex posa enfin la question qui s’insinuait doucement en chacune d’entre elles.

\- "Quand est-ce qu’on peut commencer à servir ?"

Jody arriva de la cuisine avec une bouteille de champagne qu’elle commença à essayer de déboucher.

\- "Sam et Dean ne devraient pas tarder, ils passent chercher Rowena juste avant. Quant à Castiel et Jack, ils m’ont appelée pour dire qu’ils avaient fini leur enquête à Omaha, ils seront là pour 13h00." Dit-elle en forçant davantage sur le bouchon. "Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de commencer l’apéritif, si ce… fichu bouchon veut bien s’ouvrir." Pesta-t-elle.

Claire rit doucement depuis le canapé, Kaia à ses côtés et la réprimandant pour avoir déjà mangé plusieurs petits fours.

\- "Ah, les mecs. Jamais là quand on a besoin d’eux, hein ?" Taquina Claire.

Aussitôt, Jody haussa un sourcil et sortit un couteau de poche de son tablier de cuisine. Elle orienta la bouteille vers le mur pour ne pas risquer de blesser quelqu’un, et, juste comme ça, elle sabra le champagne. Le bouchon s’envola en dans un _pop_ retentissant alors que Jody s’emparait de la première coupe de champagne pour la remplir.

\- "Une chance que ce ne soit pas le cas alors." Répondit-elle avec un regard appuyé vers ses filles.

Personne n’osa la contredire, non pas que quelqu’un dans cette maison en ait envie de toute façon. Claire se réinstalla au fond du canapé, la main de Kaia toujours dans la sienne alors qu’elle regardait sa famille se lancer dans un nouveau sujet de conversation. Alex et Patience débattaient du système universitaire tandis que Donna y ajoutait son petit commentaire deçà delà tout en aidant Jody à servir le champagne. Elle avait trouvé sa famille dans des circonstances atypiques, _étranges_ même. Mais tandis qu’elle contemplait ce bonheur environnant, elle sut qu’elle n’en changerait pour rien au monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu de girl power, ça fait du bien ! Pensez à laisser un commentaire et/ou un kudo, c'est vraiment important pour moi :)  
> Rendez-vous demain comme d'habitude !


End file.
